


Soulbond

by Rosen17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Caroline Headmaster, F/F, Gay Panic Hope, Hosie Endgame, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bisexual hope, confused hope, pansexual josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen17/pseuds/Rosen17
Summary: Soulmates were your equal in the world, they were however rare, so not everyone had to chance to experience the joy of having one. They understood you like no one else, not even your twin sister.Hope and Josie have now found out they are soulmates, that their destined to be together. But they don't feel that way, they feel like a burden to each other. But will their feelings change?Full of One Shots.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from What If I Love You, I have lost my inspiration to write it, but I'll come back to it soon. I hope you all enjoy the soulmate story

A fifteen year old Josie Saltzman awoke to find her wrist suffering from a slight burning sensation. She didn’t want to scream, in fear of waking her sister and Lizzie possibly making a scene waking everyone up. She carefully got up and walked to the door, trying her hardest to wake up Lizzie. Once she made it outside, she rushed to the bathroom.

When she got there, she quickly turned the cold water on and stuck her hand under the faucet. The sudden relief going to her red wrist. She kept it under there fearing the worst to come. She knew she would have to look eventually, check what damage has been done. Was it backfire to one of the fire spells she tried earlier today. 

After about 5 minutes of the cold water cooling her scar, she pulled her hand in the light to get a closer look at it. There were four red lines on her wrist, slowly turning black as the burning went down. She could start to see the lines making a name, but it was too faint to see it. 

She thought about what she could do, she could hide it and wait for it to go away or she could and tell her mom. After a while of thinking, she chose to hide it. She could just wear long sleeves, it’s cold in the building anyways, so no one would think anything of it. 

She quietly went back to her room and laid down in her bed, she couldn’t go back to sleep. She looked over at her clock that read 4:30. She would be up in about two hours anyway 

***

Walking into the cafeteria with Lizzie, they see MG and sit by him. They started to talk about stuff, but all Josie could think about was the mark on her wrist. What did it mean? She wanted to tell Lizzie, but she always threw things out of proportion, she would probably make her tell mom, and she couldn’t handle the possible severity of the situation. And plus she didn’t want to worry anyone, Lizzie and her mom already had so much on their plate, and she didn’t want to add on to that list.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hope Mikaelson walking to one of the tables, sitting alone, she looked and they locked eyes with each other. Josie quickly looked down, embarrassed she had been caught staring at her. 

“Look at her, such a loner, no wonder everyone thinks she’s a freak” Lizzie says. She kinda hates Hope because their mom had been helping her out ever since both her parents died. 

When she said that, my heart was in pain. Josie looked up at Hope and she had her hand on her chest, as if she felt it too. 

The pain started to grow more and more. She couldn’t even understand what Lizzie was saying anymore. She started to sway a little and with one last look at Hope, she looked no better, she passed out along with Hope. 

***

_When Josie wakes up, she sees Hope standing over her with a look of worry in her eyes. She looks around, passed Hope, and sees that they are in the woods. Now Josie was confused, she passed out during breakfast, and she’s pretty sure Hope passed out too, now she was in the woods._

_“Umm Hope?” Josie started to question. “How did we get out here?”_

_“I think this is a dream.” Hope said to the twin. Josie had a look of confusion on her face._

_“Are you crazy? A dream?” Josie felt like she was going crazy. A dream. How?_

_“Then how do you explain passing out in the cafeteria, and then waking up in the woods, huh?” She said with a tone of annoyance._

_Josie was about to say something back when she got distracted by some writing on Hope’s wrist, the name that showed up on her._

**_Josette_ **

_It was her NAME in HER hand writing. She looked down at her own wrist, remembering how terrible the burning sensation was this morning. And already knew what she would see._

**_Hope_ **

_She was frozen, she couldn’t even respond to Hope trying to tell her something. Hope was about to yell at Josie for ignoring her all together instead of trying to help figure out what was going on, but then she saw what Josie was looking at, her wrist. More importantly what was on her wrist._

_She gasped as she saw Josie’s in red on her wrist. She heard her tell her about soulmates a little, when explaining the constant pain he felt when her mom died. How the name on his wrist was always burning, never feeling relief until he was able to join her._

_“Not possible, this can’t be happening.” Hope said as she started to panic. Everyone knew what happened when you got close to a Mikaelson, they always died. And plus she wasn’t gay. She knew Josie and Penelope dated for a while, but she was into guys._

_“W-well it is.” Josie finally said_

_They heard about soulmates in the supernatural world. They learned it in their history class. When it was happening to them, the panic took over their logic, and they assumed the worst with the identical pain they felt this morning._

_Basically the day you soulmate is chaotic, but once it happens the two people are connected forever. On the first day of the bond, you start to get your soulmate’s name anywhere on your body, for the girls, Josie had it on her right wrist, while Hope had it on her left. Then you start to feel pain in your chest, and depending on the severity, you could pass out and wake up in a connected dream, where the bond is completed._

_After this the two that are bonded will be connected in every way, they will feel each other's emotions, they have the same dreams, they can feel each other’s pain, they can communicate with each other by writing on their wrist. There were more reports of this bond only happening between witches and werewolves._

_Since it was so rare, no one knew the full capability that soulmates had._

_Josie reached for Hope’s hand, but she pulled away. Josie’s face showed a look of hurt, but she started to speak anyway._

_“It’s okay.” She started to say, “We can figure this out together.” She smiled despite knowing Hope can feel the pain she caused Josie. She felt bad for already hurting her feelings, Lizzie was mean to her, not Josie._

_“I don’t know, I’m not into girls.” Hope the younger girl unconvincingly._

_“We don’t have to date each other, we can just be really close friends.” Josie told her quickly. It hurt knowing Hope didn’t have any ounce of feelings towards her, whereas she had been crushing on the girl since she was fourteen._

_Hope couldn’t understand what she said to upset Josie, but she didn’t say anything about it._

_“So how do we leave?” Josie asked Hope._

_“I guess we wake up?” She said with a shrug of her shoulders._

_Now that Josie could get a closer look at the older girl, she could see how short she was. It was kinda cute._

_“Hey I’m not short.” Hope said defensively._

_Wait_

_“Wait you heard that? I was thinking that.” Josie told her._

_“What? I never knew soulmates could read each other’s thoughts.” She told the siphoner._

_They were just walking in silence, when they started to see a bright white light engulfing them._

_“Are we waking up?” Hope asked._

_“I think so.” The girl answered back._

_***_

When Josie woke up she was in the infirmary with someone holding her from behind. She looked at the bed across from her, and saw Hope looking back at her. She turned to see Lizzie looking at her too. 

“Oh my god!” Lizzie started to say, “ Are you okay? You totally scared me and mom and even MG.” 

Her mom came rushing in and gave her a hug. 

“Oh my god Jo, you scared us.” Her mom told her

“And Hope you had us worried too” She told her.

“Well not all of us.” Lizzie said under her breath. 

Hope took one look at her wrist, looked up at Josie and ran out the room. Being Hope Mikaelson’s soulmate was going to be hard. 

Lizzie made a loud gasping sound and pulled my wrist to get a better look at the name written on it. Caroline got curious and also looked. She gasped as well. Her mom already knew the significance of the name imprinted on her. 

***

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie get closer.

It had been three weeks since Hope and Josie became soulmates, and Hope has been avoiding her ever since. Maybe it was because of her new found relationship with Landon, or maybe she didn’t like Josie. Everytime Josie tried to talk to her, she was either with Landon or she was “busy” with other things. And this hurt Josie, she thought they had an understanding. 

Sometimes she would watch her mom and Hope train from afar, as not to scare Hope off. That was all she could do, just watch. When they would have their dreams, Hope would always go into her wolf form, so they couldn’t talk, they just sat together, enjoying the silence. The twin wondered what happened to cause a 180 in their friendship.

She knew Hope could feel her pain from being ignored, but she did nothing to make her feel better. And Josie was always tired of being second place to everyone, no one wanted her, not even her own soulmate. 

When her sister was sleeping, her arm around Josie, she picked up a pen and wrote a greeting to her soulmate. 

**Hey**

She laid there for a moment not expecting her to respond back. But to her surprise, she did. 

**Hey**

It was only one word, but it was better than the longing glances Josie gave the older girl. She didn’t know what to say, she knew bringing up her avoiding Josie would make her upset. 

**Are you and Landon dating?**

As soon as she wrote it, she regretted it, it was her jealous rage that made her say that, now Hope was never gonna talk to her now. 

**No, we’re just friends.**

Josie was shocked, she didn’t think she would answer back. She was suddenly filled with happiness, and she knew Hope could feel it too. 

**Sorry for asking :-(**

**It’s okay, it’s kinda my fault, I’ve been avoiding you. I’m sorry, I’m not good at keeping friends.**

**I understand, but we’re soulmates, and we have to get through this together.**

Josie waited a few minutes for Hope to write back, fearing she scared the witch off. She started to put her pen away when one last message appeared on her arm.

**Meet me at the docks.**

She was filled with joy, she would finally get to see Hope in person. She carefully moved out of bed, moving Lizzie’s arm away slowly from her body. Once she was off the bed, she grabbed a hoodie, and put a silencing spell on herself, and left to meet Hope. 

***

When she made it to the docks, she saw Hope sitting looking out at the lake. She went to sit next to her. They just sat there, not saying a word to each other. Them being close together already comforted the teen girls. 

“I’m really sorry.” She finally said breaking the silence. “It- it’s just when people get close to me, they always end up dying. And I couldn’t live with myself if something ever happened to you.” Her voice cracking at the end. 

Instead of saying anything, Josie gave her a hug. She could already feel Hope’s anxiety going away. They stayed like that, until Hope pulled away. And for the first time since being at this school, Hope smiled, and Josie couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“You should have breakfast with us tomorrow.” Josie tells Hope. She has to take the time to get to know her better.

“I don’t know.” She starts. “Lizzie doesn’t even like me.” 

She was right, Lizzie stopped talking about Hope around her sister, but she knew MG would get an earful about what terrible thing Hope did that day. 

“You could even bring Landon if it makes you more comfortable.” Josie suggested.

“Okay, I’ll try.” She told her. 

Josie puts her hand on top of Hope’s, to comfort her, and Hope’s face breaks out into a blush.

***

“You have got to be kidding me.” Lizzie said to Josie as Hope and Landon took a seat at their table, sitting across from Josie. 

“Be nice, I invited them over here.” She told her sister, pulling her down to sit. 

She didn’t say anything as she sat down, but she did roll her eyes at the pair. Josie smiled at Hope and she returned it too. 

It was awkward. Lizzie was glaring at Hope, and Landon was staring at the tribrid lovingly (didn’t they just become friends?). We ate in silence, it was really boring. 

“So Landon, how are you liking this school?” Josie asked, finally breaking the silence.

“It’s fine, it’s been a lot better with Hope helping me out.” He says as he throws an arm around him. 

She was filled with anger, but her face didn’t show it, but Hope could tell. She suddenly looked up at Josie, and understood her anger. Why was she so mad, Hope said she wasn’t even into girls. 

Then Hope moved his arm from her shoulder, and Josie smiled at her for a second. 

“No one cares about your crush and Hope birdboy.” Lizzie said after noticing the look Josie had on her face. 

MG spit out his food from laughter, and Josie laughed a little, even Hope gave a small smile. 

And 

  
  


Just like that they were all talking. 


End file.
